


Big

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 리에프는 크다!히나타에 대한 사랑이.사실 그것도.





	

네코마의 하이바 리에프와 카라스노의 히나타 쇼요는 시리게 내려앉은 은색 머리와 붕붕 떠 있는 주황색 머리, 190을 넘기는 큰 키와 165도 안 되는 작은 키, 핏기없는 창백한 피부와 꿀이 살짝 풀어진 우유처럼 노란빛을 조금 머금은 피부 그런 것들이 다 달랐지만 딱 하나, 같은 평을 듣는 것이 있었다. 짐승. 공만 보면 달려드니까, 틀린 말은 아니네. 두 사람 모두를 아는 츠키시마는 그렇게 말하며 한쪽 입꼬리를 올렸다. 두 사람이 보기만 하면 달려드는 게 공뿐만은 아니었다. 신발만 벗어놓고, 현관에서 멀리 벗어나지도 못한 채 리에프에게 매달렸다. 둘이 사는 원룸은 체육관과 가까워서 아직 히나타의 몸엔 땀이 채 마르지도 않았지만, 리에프는 기꺼이 그 끈적한 피부를 입에 머금는다. 시린 느낌이 들 만큼 단정한 외양을 해서는 리에프는 저보다 비위가 좋았다. 땀에 척척하니 젖은 몸을 진득하게 핥아올리는 혀는 땀이 식어 차가운 몸에 비해 지나치게 뜨거워서 히나타는 눈을 질끈 감는다. 더럽게… 제 말에 리에프는 히죽 웃으며, 한 손으로 불룩하게 솟은 앞섬을 턱하니 잡아온다. 히나타는 더러우면 서는 거야? 제 것을 거의 다 덮는 손이 세게 압박하는 것만으로 눈앞이 하얗게 번졌다. 사귀는 사이에 같은 팀이기까지 해서 이렇게 붙어먹은 횟수는 셀 수도 없다. 제가 익숙하게 흥분하는 만큼, 리에프도 저를 다루는 법을 잘 알고 있었다. 조금만 더 만져주면 바지도 안 벗은 채 사정할 것 같았는데, 리에프는 절정이 보이려는 찰나, 제 것을 놓는다. 몇 번을 해도 빨리 가는 건 그대로네. 바지 위로 제 것을 압박하던 손은 한 번에 바지와 드로즈를 벗겨낸다. 초겨울의 공기가 바로 닿자, 흥분이 조금 사그라든다. 리에프는 배구에 있어서는 조급하게 구는 타입이지만, 침대 위에서는 전혀 달랐다. 몇 번이고 절정 직전까지 끌어올렸다가 떨어트린다. 제가 반복된 희망 고문에 힘이 들어가지 않는 팔다리를 늘어트린 채 헥헥거리고 있으면, 그때서야 제 것을 슬슬 밀어 넣었다. 마치 사자가 늘어진 영양을 한입에 베어 무는 것처럼. 리에프가 통통한 엉덩이를 찰싹 두드렸다. ‘씻고 오자.’ 난 이쪽이 더 좋지만. 잘 정리된 손끝이 아까 제가 한껏 빨아서 아직도 번들거리는 유두를 퉁퉁 튕긴다. 뭐래. 그렇게 말하면서도 히나타는 욕실 문 앞에서 흘끗 돌아본다. 안 들어와? 리에프는 저도 몸에 질척하게 붙어있던 유니폼을 벗어낸다. 

 

 

아직 다 마르지 않은 머리에서 제 얼굴로 물이 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 가운을 대충 걸치고 침대에 앉아있는 흰 다리는 제 양옆으로 넉넉하게 놓여 있었다. 같은 침대에서 제 발은 바닥에 닿지 못하고 끄트머리만 닿는데. 리에프는 그게 무척 귀엽다며 가끔은 그대로 발끝에 입술을 찧곤 하지만, 아직도 제 단점으로 키부터 꼽히는 히나타로서는 속 편해서 좋겠다는 생각이 들어서. 히나타, 집중. 그렇게 말하며 제 뺨을 툭툭 건드리는 손에 히나타는 끝을 살짝 깨문다. 아파! 너 좀 짜증 나. 그 말에도 리에프는 넙죽 웃었다. 제가 침대에 앉을 때마다 히나타는 불퉁한 얼굴을 한다. 저는 침대 밑으로 달랑거리는 발이 마냥 귀엽지만, 처음 만났던 17살 때부터 키 얘기를 싫어하던 히나타였으니까. 그렇게 투덜거리면서도 그 작은 입을 멈추지 않는 것도 제가 히나타를 좋아하는 이유 중 하나였다. 더 깊게 넣어봐, 히나타. 히나타는 그대로 눈만 굴려서 제 연인을 올려다보았다. '해주면 안 돼?' 히나타한테는 강하게 구는 것보다 이게 잘 먹힌다. 끝까지 모질게 굴지 못하는 작은 까마귀. 사자는 제 이빨을 숨기고, 고양이처럼 그 발밑에 치댄다. 작은 소년이 못 이기겠다는 얼굴로 다시 제 다리 사이로 얼굴을 묻도록. 고마워. 도돌도돌한 혀를 지나, 미끈하고 축축한 점막이 있는 곳까지 성기가 들어오면 코도 입도 숨이 통하지 않아 괴로웠다. 다음부터는 이렇게는 하지 말아야지, 하면서도 그렇게 부탁해오는 얼굴에 번번이 지는 저도 문제였다. '아읏, 히나타…' 얄미운 말만 뱉던 입술이 만족한 듯한 신음소리를 내면, 불쾌한 열감이 차오르는 와중에서도 발끝이 곱아 들었다. 따뜻하고 축축한 점막에 미처 다 감기지 못한 끝부분이 아쉬웠다. 살짝 힘을 주어 밀어 넣자, 히나타가 켁켁거리며 제 것을 뱉어낸다. 왜? 숨이 제대로 안 쉬어져 붉어진 얼굴에 울망해진 눈으로 히나타가 중얼거린다. ’더 못 들어가…‘ 아아, 히나타는 정말. 리에프가 급하게 히나타의 양팔 사이에 제 팔을 끼워서 들어 올린다. 다급한 키스에 잠시 바둥거리다, 곧 제 목에 팔을 감고 혀를 얽어왔다.

 

귀찮아서 서랍 안에 넣어두지도 않고, 스탠드 옆에 세워놓았던 젤을 급하게 손에 짜냈다. 평소엔 더 천천히 풀어주었겠지만, 오늘은 자꾸 마음이 급해진다. 천천히 해, 제 손을 잡아다 발긋 솟아오른 유두에 대어주며 히나타가 야살스레 웃었다. 언제부터 저렇게 웃게 되었지. 유두만 집어도 남은 손으로 한쪽 가슴팍이 다 덮였다.  남은 한 손은 주름진 분홍색 입구를 지분거린다. 으응, 벌써 넣게? 어제도 하고, 엊그제도 했는데 들어가지 않을까? 시즌이 끝난 지 얼마 되지 않아서 두 사람은 아직도 틈날 때마다 밀린 욕구를 풀고 있었다. 구멍 주변에 치적치적 젤을 덧바르던 손가락이 쑤욱 밀고 들어서자, 히나타가 콧등을 찡그렸다. 아파… 잘 들어가네. 아프다니까아… 그렇게 말하며 자꾸만 허리를 들썩인다. 알았어, 얼른 찾을게. 긴 손가락을 살살 구부려가며 내벽을 꾹꾹 눌러내자, 히나타가 제 가슴을 매만지던 리에프의 손을 제 입으로 가져간다. 손끝과 손가락 사이를 고양이처럼 낼름낼름 핥다가, 성기를 애무하듯 쭙쭙 빨아댔다. 채 삼키지 못한 타액이 입가와 리에프의 손을 타고 흘러내렸다. '급한게 누구 쪽이야?' 금세 찾아낸 제 약한 부분을 꾹꾹 눌러내며 제 귓가에 속삭이는 목소리에 히나타는 손가락을 뱉어내고, 정신없이 도리질을 쳤다. 흐으, 리,ㅇ, 에프, 아앙…! 손가락 세 개만으로도 빠듯이 차는 내벽에서 손을 쭉 빼낸다. 그게 빠졌다고 금세 허전한 느낌이 나서, 여전히 흉흉하게 서 있는 리에프의 성기에 대고 제 구멍을 비비적거렸다. 젤과 체액이 번들번들 묻어있는 입구를 성기에 대고 문지르면 간질간질한 쾌감이 척추를 살금살금 타고올랐다. '귀엽긴' 히나타의 엉덩이 사이에 제 성기를 대충 걸쳐둔 채 리에프는 젤을 다시 죽죽 짜냈다. 차가운 젤이 뜨거운 성기에 대충 문대지는 감각이 선뜻해서 입구를 움찔거린다. 마치 강아지를 대하듯 리에프는 손가락 끝으로 요철이 가득한 입구를 툭툭 건드린다. 잘 먹어줘. 두툼한 성기 끝이 뭉근하게 밀고 들어오는 감각은 여전히 적응되지 않았다. 힘 좀 빼봐. 빼고, 있, 흐앙…! 그 새를 못 기다리고 끝까지 처박는 힘에 고개가 절로 뒤로 젖혀진다. 선명한 주황색 곱슬머리가 침대에서 헝클어지는 광경은 항상 자극적이었다. 금세 땀이 송글송글 맺힌 이마를 쓸어주자 히나타가 제 허리에 다리를 감아온다. 탄탄히 잔근육이 잡힌 허벅지를 한 손에 쥐고서 천천히 몸을 뒤로 뺐다가, 세게 올려치면 아직도 고운 미성이 귓가를 울렸다. 그렇게 몇 번을 움직였을까, 리에프가 제 눈가를 쓸어왔다. 

 

"아파?" 

"어?" 

"울고 있잖아." 

 

제 눈가를 쓸며 그렇게 묻는 리에프에게 별 대답 없이 히나타는 리에프의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 작게 중얼거리는 목소리가 잘 들리지 않았다. 응? ㄴ, 네 꺼, 너무 크다고! 목소리에 눈물기가 섞인 건 아파서보다는 생리적인 쾌감에 의한 것이 더 컸다. 어쨌든 리에프는 제가 세게 해서 그렇다고 느꼈는지 허릿짓이 잦아든다.  '그렇게 아파?' '그럼 안 아프겠냐?' 그러니까 평소에 연습 좀 하랬잖아. 히나타는 힘을 풀려고 낑낑거리면서도 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 저 연습이란 소리는 딜도였다. 처음에는 제 크기에 아파하는 히나타를 보며 어쩔줄 몰라하더니, 어디서 듣고 왔는지 평소에도 딜도를 넣어서 크기를 넓혀주면 익숙해진다는 소리를 하더랬다. 히나타는 귓등으로도 안 들었다. 누구 좋으라고. 제가 정말로 뒤에 딜도를 넣고 다닌다면 리에프는 그 안에 로터를 끼워줄 인물이었다. ’안 다물어지면 어떡해’ 그 말에 리에프가 키득거리며 주름이 팽팽하게 늘어난 구멍 주변을 지분거린다. 히나타는 그래도 귀여울 거야. 그러니까 네가 귀여워서 될 문제가 아니라니까. '네가 아프지 않았으면 좋겠어.' 리, 아읏! 제 한쪽 다리를 리에프의 어깨에 올린 덕에 허리가 크게 접혔다. 빨갛게 달아올라서 꺼덕이는 제 성기가 시야에 들어올 정도였다. 리에프의 움직임에 맞춰서 성기가 배에 통통 부딪힌다. 깊숙한 곳까지 들쑤시는 성기 덕에 약하게 구토감이 일었다. 그보다 높은 곳에서 아득하게 떨어지는 듯한 선득한 느낌이 더 컸다. 더 갖고 싶어. 성기가 빠져나갈 때마다 감쳐 무는 구멍은 정말로 작은 입처럼 느껴졌다. 못 버티는 것처럼 울면서도, 그렇게 욕심을 부릴 때마다 리에프는 제가 이 작은 소년에게 잡아먹히는 기분이 들곤 했다. 그거 알아, 히나타? 네 생각보다 나는 너를. '히나타, 기분 좋아?' 왜, 흐읏, 물, ㅇ, 아…! '네가 기분 좋았으면 좋겠어.' 그러니까 좋다고 말해봐, 응? 알고 있잖아. 그래도 듣고 싶어. 네 목소리로. 응? 말해줘. 그 채근에 눈물로 흐려진 눈을 몇 번 깜박인다. 약간 붉게 달아오른 뺨에 녹색 눈동자는 더 푸르게 빛나고 있다. 나, 좋, 으읏, ㅇ, 끝의 말은 리에프의 입속으로 사라졌다. 밑을 잘게 쳐올리는 움직임에 제대로 키스에 집중하지 못했지만, 리에프는 아무래도 좋다는 듯 제멋대로 작은 입안을 헤집었다. 제 성기를 감싼 내벽이 안쪽부터 작게 경련하자 리에프는 한 손으로 히나타의 성기를 쥐었다. 몇 번 쓸어주기 무섭게 하얀 액을 토함과 동시에 따뜻한 내벽이 아까보다 강하게 성기를 죄어들었다. 입을 떼어도 제대로 숨을 들이켜지 못한 채 제 팔만 붙든 채로 움찔거리는 작은 몸이 사랑스러워, 작은 손을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 한참을 바둥거리던 히나타가 뒤늦게 흐아…! 하고 울었다. 오늘따라 잘 느끼네.

 

제 배에 잔뜩 쏟아진 정액을 손으로 문질거리는 작은 손이 배덕감을 부채질한다. 보란듯이 그것도 핥아먹고선, 다시 한 번 입을 가져다 대자, 고개를 돌리며 몇 번을 버둥거린다. 허리를 뭉근하게 돌리자 신음을 참지 못해 열린 입술을 비집고 들어갔다. 맛있지? 돌았냐? 난 맛있는데. 이번엔 제 손가락으로 직접 찍어 먹는 리에프를 보며 아랫배에 힘을 살짝 주었다. 난 여기로 먹는 게 좋아. 그렇게 말하며 작은 손이 제 엉덩이를 쥐어온다. 힘으로 히나타를 뒤집어엎은 리에프가 작지만 통통한 엉덩이를 쩍 벌려냈을 때, 히나타는 익숙한 쾌감을 기대하며 시트를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 제 기대에 걸맞게, 육중한 무게감이 내벽을 파고들었다. 으읏, 리에프… 손끝이 하얘지도록 시트를 부여잡은 손 위로 큰 손이 덮였다. 제 등 위로는 리에프의 땀이 뚝뚝 떨어져 척추를 타고 느리게 흘러내렸다. 온몸이 리에프에게 안겨 있었다. 무엇보다 그 사실이 히나타의 쾌감을 부채질했다. 두 번이나 사정했던 성기가 다시금 고개를 들었다. 구멍에 힘을 꾹 주자, 리에프가 잠시 몸을 들어, 하얀 엉덩이를 철썩 내리쳤다. 힘주지 말라니까. 으응, 아양을 부리듯 손자국이 발갛게 난 엉덩이가 흔들렸다. 요망해. 안에 처박았다가 뺄 때마다 젤과 체액으로 성기가 번들거렸다. 더 안 해줄 거야? 저를 돌아보며 묻는 얼굴은 아직도 앳된 티가 많이 남아 있었지만, 그렇게 말하며 제 허벅지를 매만지는 손은 정염이 가득 담겨 있다. 그 배덕한 모순에 눈동자 뒤가 후끈하게 열이 오른다. 제가 한 번씩 치고 나갈 때마다 나는 쿨쩍이는 소리보다 살끼리 쩍쩍 들러붙었다 떨어지는 소리가 더 컸다. 숫제 맞는 것 같은 소리가 났지만, 절정의 여파로 잔뜩 예민해진 몸에는 그조차도 자극으로 다가왔다. 아, 갈 거 같아… 긴 팔이 제 상체를 남김없이 옭아맸다. 상반신은 바짝 붙은 채 아랫도리만 난잡하게 움직였다. 저를 감싼 팔에 힘이 더 들어갔다고 생각할 때쯤, 내벽 안쪽으로 정액이 쏘아졌다. 흐아앙…! 히나타의 성기에서도 다시 한 번 묽은 액이 흘러내렸다.

 

리에프. 큰 몸을 억지로 히나타의 품에 구겨 넣은 채로 듣는 제 이름이 좋다. 어린 여동생이 있다고 했던가. 그래서인지 히나타는 때때로 저를 형처럼 불렀다. 그럴 때는 조금 더 히나타에게 어리광을 부려도 될 것 같은 기분이 들어서. '…쇼요.' 자주 부르기엔 어딘가 간지러워 이럴 때만 그렇게 부른다. 쇼요. 재차 부르는 소리에 히나타는 제 머리를 살살 쓰다듬는다. 그 작은 온기에 잠이 다디달게 찾아온다. 쇼요.  나는, 너를, 네 생각보다. '잘 자, 리에프'

 

잘 자, 쇼요. 

**Author's Note:**

> 리에프는 크다!  
> 히나타에 대한 사랑이.  
> 사실 그것도.


End file.
